


Lethe's Gift

by gardnerhill



Series: Malamute [3]
Category: ACD, WWI-Era (my "Malamute" series)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World War I, Prompt Fic, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Some war-wounded are luckier than others.





	Lethe's Gift

"Catatonia. Shell shock, it's called now." Watson moved between beds bearing rigid, twitching, or screaming men. Holmes followed; he'd insisted on accompanying his recently-returned friend on this visit.

"And here's the luckiest man in the unit. He was with me that day." Watson approached a young man who was sitting up in bed and finishing his meal. "Private?"

The man looked up, smiling. "Good afternoon, sirs!"

"Your name, soldier?"

The man's face fell. "I don't know, sir. You'll have to ask the sisters. I can't remember a thing."

Watson nodded. "What a fortune I'd give to trade places with you."

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #22, **You’ve Forgotten Something.** Have memory play a role in today’s work.


End file.
